Eeveelutions
Eeveelutions is a term short for Eevee Evolutions. There are eight Eeveelutions, but nine including Eevee. The eight evolutions are: Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Sylveon. Here are a list of Eeveelutions currently available: Eeveelutions Vaporeon Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon, is the Water-Type Eeveelution. Its shiny color is Magenta and Pink. It is resistant to the following types: Water, Ice, Fire, and Steel. Vaporeon's looks resembles a cross between types of Aquatic Animals. Jolteon Jolteon ''is the Electric-Type Eeveelution, which uses a Thunder Stone to evolve from Eevee. Its shiny color is bright neon green and gray. It is super effective against both Water and Flying-type Pokémon, but is weak against Ground. Flareon ''Flareon ''is the Fire-Type Eeveelution, which evolves from Eevee when it is exposed to a fire stone. It's shiny color is a light orange with a pastel yellow for it's fur. It is super effective against Grass, Bug, Ice, and Steel. It is weak against Water, Rock, and Ground. It learns Ember when it evolves from Eevee, regardless of level. Espeon ''Espeon, ''the Sun Pokémon, is Eevee's Psychic-type evolution. To evolve, it needs to get a high happiness, or friendship with its trainer during the daytime. Shiny Espeon is bright green with purple eyes and a gleaming red dot on its forehead (regular Espeon also has this). Psychic-type Pokemon like Espeon are very strong against Poison and Fighting types but weak against Dark, Ghost, and Bug-type Pokémon. Umbreon ''Umbreon, ''the Moon Pokémon, is Eevee's Dark-type evolution. To evolve, it needs to get a high happiness, or friendship with its trainer during the nightime. Shiny Umbreon is a bright Pokémon with bright cyan stripes on its skin instead of the usual yellow. The base friendship of this Pokémon is 35, and you need at least around 220 base friendship, and you may boost your friendship with a Soothe Bell or a Luxury Ball. Dark-type Pokemon like Umbreon are very strong against Psychic and Ghost but are weak against Bug, Fighting and Fairy-type Pokémon. Leafeon ''Leafeon, the verdant Pokemon, is the Grass Type Eeveelution introduced in Generation 4. It is obtained by leveling up an Eevee near a mossy rock*. It's shiny form is extremely similar to its normal form, as the shiny is merely a slightly darker shade of the same colors. It excels in defense and attack, and has moderate speed as well. As a Grass type, it is weak to Fire, Bug, Flying, Poison, and Ice, and is strong against Water, Rock, and Ground. Besides this, it also resists the Water, Rock, Electric, and Ground types. Glaceon Glaceon, the fresh snow Pokémon, is Eevee's Ice Type evolution. It is obtained by leveling up next to an ice rock*. Glaceon is cyan and light blue. It's shiny version is an altered version of it's regular form. Ice types like Glaceon are strong against Grass, Flying, Ground and Dragon. It is weak to Fire, Steel, Fighting and Rock. However, Glaceon is not good if you are going train Glaceon in defense. It can only resist one type, which is Ice. Sylveon Sylveon, the intertwining Pokémon, is Eevee's fairy type evolution, the latest, coming out in Generation 6 (Kalos). It is obtainable by leveling up Eevee knowing a fairy type move''' (Baby-Doll Eyes at level 9, Charm at 29) while holding an affection ribbon*. 'Being a Fairy type, it is strong to the Fighting, Dragon, and Dark Types and weak to only Poison and Steel, thus making a very resilient type when paired with Steel (due to Steel Type being a very resistant type). It completely resists Dragon as well as being strong to it, probably to negate the dominance of Dragon Type overall. Eevee ''Eevee, ''the evolution pokemon is the Pokémon that has a unstable genetic makeup, which allows it to adapt to it's environment very easily. It is the only Pokémon with 8 evolutions, the most out of all the Pokémon. It can evolve in different ways, such as stones. Eevee is also one of the 4 Pokémon that can learn Trump Card, and is one of the few special Pokémon who received a exclusive Z-Move. *Location of Rocks may differ in main-series Pokémon games. *The affection ribbon is only required in Pokémon Brick Bronze, and not in any other games. Trivia * Every Eeveelution has the same number totals for base stats, although each one has its own species strengths. *Every Eeveelution names end with -eon, which means ''long lasting. Category:Eeveelutions